


dennor YAOI fic >///<

by Bruhgaria



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Yaoi, dont liek dont read, hawt smutz >///
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-02 03:58:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruhgaria/pseuds/Bruhgaria
Summary: i wrote my first dennor yaoi! so go easy on meWARNINGS: YAOI!!!! dun liek dun read





	

**Author's Note:**

> NOTICE: I do NOT OWN HETALIA or any of the CHARACTER in this fic!!!! please DONT REPORT ME!!!!! OR I WILL BLOCC U !!!!

it was a quiet day at norway-chan's house. that is, until denmark bursted thru the door and yealled "NORWAAAAAYYYYY IM HORNY"

norway put down his book "DENMARK u baka >///< " he said, throwing his book at denmakr

["ow nor" ](http://orig01.deviantart.net/9f94/f/2014/105/4/b/noreng_picture_by_italyfeliciano123-d7elx1d.png)he said and became sad and norway felt bad  


"s-sor- no! thats waht u get 4 nbothering me and being an idootic dane!" norway yelled  


"norwy i just want 2 b ur friend"  


norway began blushing "fr-fr-friend? dont be stupid u baka!!!"  


"norway y r u blushing? oh! is it because u like me???"  


norways face turned even more red "no!!! stupid!"  


"ok! norway lets be friends! or more than friends~" he said with a squiggle line in the text which indicates that they gonna fucc in really bad fanfics written by virgin 11 year olds  


"n-n-no! thats stupid"  


"oh norway your so cute when you say no!~"  


"im not cute u idiot >///<"  


then denmark walked up to him and kissed him! on the lips! norways face was as red as a tomoato ((here comes the YaOiZ !!!!!))  


"EW!!!! DENMARK!!!" he yelled, but didnt mean to because he is usually emotionless but he liked denmark so much he changed him

"your so cute nor!!~" denamry said sexily and took off his pants

norway got a boner because denamrk was so SEXI but he didnt say that  
"bend over nor" denamrk said "yes master" said norway because denamr was so hot he couldnt reisist letting him sex with him 

denamrk put his penis into norways butt and norway blushed and moaned "o yes daddy harder >///

denamrk fucked him harder and they bother moaned and denmark cam inside norway ghen norway turned around to suck mathias peenpeen 

denamrk came and norway got the love juices all over his face then they layed down on the bed and cuddleed 

"norway will you love me forever" denamrk asked him 

"no" 

denamrk got sad 

"i will love you five ever. that mweans more than forever" 

denamrk got so happy he had another boner and had a sex with norway all night longer 

THE END 

pls leave kudos if you want more dennor yAoIz!!!!!1!!!!one!!!!1!!!11!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> kill me please i crave death


End file.
